<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take To The Skies by Wersa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056927">Take To The Skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wersa/pseuds/Wersa'>Wersa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shove Your Kiss Straight Through My Chest [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wersa/pseuds/Wersa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayle visits Leona with a special request. Leona simply can't turn her offer down.</p><p>
  <i>Set in main verse.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leona/Kayle (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shove Your Kiss Straight Through My Chest [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take To The Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was an inbox thingy from my Tumblr blog. I hope you enjoy!</p><blockquote>
  <p>Kayle wraps her arms around Leona’s waist, pulling her close enough to hear the pounding within her chest. She looks into golden eyes and hums “do you trust me?” Without waiting for a response, her wings spread and begin to beat in a slow rhythm as she lifts her lover into the air. “We have the whole night ahead of us, together we can watch the stars from the top of mount Targon and forget what lays beneath the clouds.”</p>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leona’s heart fluttered within her chest when she felt Kayle’s arms around her. Such a rare occurrence it was, to be wrapped up in <em>her</em> arms, and it not being the other way around. As her heart thump, thump, thumped away, an unmistakable blush rose in her cheeks and she leaned into the touch readily, for she was truly starved of the other’s warmth. <em>Of course</em> she trusted her — more than she was ready to admit to herself or to anyone else.</p><p>“ Kayle… ” Came a shaky breath as her feet were lifted off the ground. She instantly reached around her lover with her arms and legs alike, securing herself around the other Aspect’s waist and burying her face in the crook of her neck while Kayle took off properly. She’d never been afraid of heights, but she preferred not to look down for the first portion of the flight. In fact, it was only when they reached the halfway mark that she glanced over Kayle’s shoulder to see a flurry of feathers and clouds.</p><p>Heart pounding in her chest, she felt adrenaline shoot through her whole system at the sight of Targon from above. Though, it was soon shrouded from view as they reached deeper into the clouds.</p><p>“ Are you not tired? ” Leona asked close by Kayle’s ear, feeling the slightest tremble within the other’s hold around her. She would have gladly taken a break if only to allow Kayle’s wings and arms some rest, but just as she had asked they breached the top of the clouds and entered the star-filled skies above. The sight was so much for the Aspect of the Sun that she nearly forgot to hang on for a moment. To make up for it, she quickly latched on tighter to her lover.</p><p>When Kayle finally landed, Leona did not let go of her, finding herself dizzy and disoriented for the first few moments. As she did, she simply stood front to front with Kayle and breathed softly against her neck, fingers now splayed out over the top of her beloved’s arms. Despite the state she was in, Leona treasured the moment dearly and she felt more than a little reluctant to pull away after everything that had just happened ; the security she felt within Kayle’s embrace at this point was beyond measure.</p><p>Golden eyes sparkled brightly in the night when she finally did draw away enough to see Kayle’s face. One hand reached up to stroke gently along her cheek, before cupping her jaw gently.</p><p>“ I need you to know that I have never loved you more than I do right now. That when I look at you I see the heavens and the earth and everything in between. ” She breathed, brows knitting together meaningfully. And then, a kiss was stolen from her winged counterpart that put every other kiss to shame — a kiss so soft and tender, yet deep and filled with need all at once. A kiss that stopped <em>time</em>.</p><p>Breathlessly, Leona ended said kiss and looked at Kayle with nothing but light within her eyes. Kayle had given her a gift this night she would never forget. She had taken her to a place of great importance, a place where she had known excruciating pain and loss in the past, to make new memories. <em>Good</em> memories. Leona had no idea how she could ever repay her for that, but she busied herself with dragging Kayle along to find the perfect spot for them to sit.</p><p>She found a place near a frozen-over pond. It gave the perfect view of the stars above and a nearby cave sheltered them from the wind. When they sat down, Leona huddled up against Kayle’s side and reached down to take her hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. They spent hours looking at the stars and enjoying each other’s company then, unbothered by their duties and lives on the ground. When Leona spoke again, she’d lost track of time completely.</p><p>“ Thank you, Kayle, ” she murmured softly as their heads were resting against one another’s. She lifted their joined hands and pressed a loving kiss to the back of Kayle’s. She looked at the other Aspect, then. “ You’ve done more for me than you know with this trip. ” Leona said, as she slowly moved to straddle her lover’s lap. Leaning in, she kissed her once more, though this time it was soft and languid. Her free hand brushed up along Kayle’s neck and then her jawline and cheek, cupping her face.</p><p>“ You have made me a very happy woman. Now, let me make you feel <em>holy</em>. ” She whispered sultrily against the other’s lips. A loaded request, for sure. A promise she would soon make good upon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>